rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Semblance
Semblance is a power exhibited by certain characters in RWBY. Description Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. The nature of one's Semblance is noted as representing an aspect of their character. However, a person's Semblance can be similar to the Semblances of their parents or other family members.[http://youtu.be/v7lsmq4x9fE?t=21m27s RWBY Livestream] For instance, the Schnee family semblance, summoning glyphs, is completely hereditary. According to Winter Schnee, a semblance that remains exactly the same between family members is something very rare. According to "Aura", the fourth installment of RWBY: World of Remnant, Semblance is a more tangible projection of one's Aura. Pyrrha Nikos implied this connection when she told Jaune Arc that the use of Aura can help him to discover his Semblance. Miles refers to Semblance being "fuelled" by Aura.[https://youtu.be/hbCHDhM9Nos?t=3062 RWBY Volume 3 Live Stream] Those that use Semblance are able to manipulate certain physical phenomena according to the nature of their power. Some individuals, such as Weiss Schnee, are able to use their Semblance to create "glyphs" that generate some desired effect - the most prominent being sudden disruptions in movement and bursts of momentum. Ruby Rose is able to move at incredible speeds, while Pyrrha can manipulate magnetic forces. Using Dust, certain individuals can modify their Semblances with elements, such as Weiss using Myrtenaster to change her glyphs and Blake inserting dust vials into Gambol Shroud to make her Shadow clones take on elemental properties. Overuse of one's Semblance for prolonged periods may adversely affect its user at certain times. This was demonstrated by Weiss on one occasion after using a series of glyphs in rapid succession to assist Ruby, subsequently collapsing afterwards. Users Ruby Rose Ruby's Semblance has been nicknamed "Speed" (by Pyrrha). Ruby can use her Semblance to move at speeds that are nearly too fast for the eye to catch, making it appear as if she can teleport. She uses this ability in combat to dodge attacks, disorient enemies, hastily retreat and quickly counterattack. As seen in "Best Day Ever", she is also fast enough to create a slipstream that can pick up a large number of objects, including people. Ruby can also grab hold of other people or objects and carry them off at high speeds with her Semblance. However, she has significant difficulty with carrying heavier loads, which causes her to falter after extended use, as seen during "A Minor Hiccup" with Penny Polendina, who is later revealed to be a metal robot and thus heavier than a normal human. Another drawback to Ruby's use of her semblance is that she doesn't seem to have full control over it, as it seems to demand firm concentration. As seen in "Players and Pieces", she does not seem to use it in her hasty retreat from a Death Stalker. And in "No Brakes", she doesn't seem to use her semblance to effectively enough to escape from Roman Torchwick and the White Fang. Rose petals are often seen in her wake when Ruby uses her Semblance. 1201 Best Day Ever 16878.png|Ruby creates a vortex with her Semblance Weiss Schnee Weiss' Semblance is "Glyphs", which is the hereditary Semblance of the Schnee family. Her Glyphs have a variety of effects on objects, monsters, and people (including herself). Weiss often uses her glyphs for propulsion, as they have the ability to control motion, exerting push/pull forces on other objects, and acting as a solid surface. In "The First Step, Pt.2", Weiss uses her Glyphs as solid platforms to leap off of during her descent. She also uses Glyphs as a solid shield or barrier during her battle against the Boarbatusk in "The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2". She is also seen using her Glyphs to accelerate objects through both the air and over surfaces in "Players and Pieces" and various other occasions. Using Myrtenaster, she modifies these glyphs by changing the element of the Dust cartridge, giving a wide variety of effects. One variant of her Glyphs, called Time Dilation,[[Lessons Learned|''RWBY'' Volume 3 Episode 4: "Lessons Learned"]] appears to increase speed and reaction time. Weiss is also able to confer these enhancements upon other people, as seen when she enhances Blake's speed when she was fighting the Atlesian Paladin-290 in "Painting the Town...". Another application of Weiss' Glyphs is Summoning. According to Winter, members of the Schnee family are able to summon foes that they have previously defeated in combat and bring them to fight for their side. Although Winter assures her that Weiss also has this ability and would be able to use it with practice, Weiss feels that she cannot Summon. With some guidance from her sister, Weiss is briefly able to summon a small version of the sword of the giant suit of armor she had previously defeated in the "White" Trailer. However, it seems that Weiss does not take notice of the tiny sword and is unaware that she has somewhat succeeded at Summoning. During the Battle of Beacon, she is able to summon the Giant Armor's right arm and sword, which defeats a hostile Atlesian Paladin-290. 1002 White Trailer 4541.png|Weiss' Glyphs as they appeared in the "White" Trailer. V2 04 00066.png|Blake, empowered by Weiss' Glyphs (possibly Time Dilation) V3 0400083.png|Weiss's Summoning Glyph Blake Belladonna Blake's Semblance, "Shadow",DVD Commentary allows her to create clones of herself. These clones are solid, but can be dispelled easily if hit or if they move too far away from Blake. They can be used to distract foes or take hits for Blake, and she can use a clone as a platform to leap off of in mid-air. Blake can also load Gambol Shroud with Dust to make her shadows copy an element, with her afterimages becoming completely solid or even completely intangible depending on the chosen form of Dust. Fire Dust allows her to create fiery clones that explode on contact, ice Dust allows her to create solid ice copies of herself, and earth or stone Dust allows her to create a clone of solid stone. In "Mountain Glenn", Blake says that her Semblance is a reflection of her tendency to run from her problems rather than face them, as she leaves behind an empty copy of herself which takes the hit while she escapes. V2 11 00046.png|A fire Dust clone, which explodes afterwards V2 11 00047.png|An earth Dust clone V2 11 00049.png|An ice Dust clone Yang Xiao Long Yang's Semblance is the ability to absorb energy from the damage she's taken, and redirect it at her opponent, effectively making her stronger with each hit. Her ability also causes her eyes to change color from lilac to red, which is a "side-effect" of her Semblance,[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wU_dQEj7uc RWBY Crew Chat] though it does occasionally happen outside of combat. When using her Semblance, she draws power from her hair.[http://youtu.be/AEE80lvdkYI?t=30m30s AfterBuzz RWBY After Show Volume 2 Episodes 3 & 4] Monty Oum has compared Yang's semblance to a "Power Meter" from fighting games.Monty's Twitter Jaune Arc Jaune and Pyrrha are working on discovering his Semblance, but it has been hinted to be likened to a shield, suggesting that it might be defensive in nature.DVD Commentary In "Forever Fall, Pt.2", when Cardin attempts to punch Jaune in the face, there is a bright flash of light and Jaune appears to have taken no damage. This could potentially be his Semblance asserting itself. Nora Valkyrie Nora's Semblance is the ability to produce and channel electrical energy into her muscles, which lends to her absurd strength. Furthermore, she's practically immune from taking electrical damage as she simply absorbs any electrical current to fuel her strength. Her semblance seemingly has no limit on how much it can absorb since she is seen taking a full blast of lightning with apparently no damage to her Aura levels. Pyrrha Nikos Pyrrha has the ability of "Polarity", which allows her to command the force of magnetism. She can manipulate scores of metallic objects simultaneously and accelerate them to high velocities. According to Mercury Black's analysis, once she comes into contact with a magnetic object, she can remotely move it however she pleases - however it is shown in the food fight in "Best Day Ever" that she does not need to touch every single object for her to control it. Her ability is strong enough that it allows her to manipulate normally non-magnetic metals, such as Aluminum. This can be seen as her spear and shield "levitate" towards her hands and she is seen controlling dozens of soda cans without touching them. She normally prefers to use this ability subtly, deflecting attacks with it in such a way that it creates the illusion of her being untouchable. However, she is known to use it more overtly in both an offensive and defensive capacity on occasion, as shown in "PvP", where she uses her Semblance to create a pulse and knock back Penny's swords. Sun Wukong Sun's Semblance is named "Via Sun", the ability to create clones of himself. While similar to Blake's Semblance, the key difference is that rather than leaving clones behind, Sun projects his clones forward and must stand there and actually manipulate them into performing actions. While his Semblance is activated, his hair and tail glow yellow. His clones also have the ability to detonate on contact. He is first seen using his Semblance in "Painting the Town...", where he creates a pair of clones that attack Roman Torchwick's Paladin, however, this was to little effect. His Semblance is based on a power of the mythological Sun Wukong, who also had the ability to create clones of himself from strands of his hair. Glynda Goodwitch Glynda's Semblance is telekinesis,''RWBY'' Volume 2: World of Remnant: Aura the ability to move or control objects. She has a high degree of control over her Semblance and is capable of using it in combat both defensively, by stopping projectiles, and offensively, by manipulating objects and using them to attack. Her Semblance also appears to be able to re-assemble and repair broken objects, an ability she puts to use in "Breach", sealing the entrance through which the Grimm were entering. She also uses it to repair rooms and property destroyed by the antics of Team RWBY and Qrow Branwen. Neopolitan Neo appears to be able to create very convincing illusions which can be used to fool enemies. These illusions do not appear to be very solid, as they shatter on impact. This illusion ability was only seen once, in "Painting the Town...", where she creates an illusion of her and Roman Torchwick as a distraction for Team RWBY as she and Roman escape on a nearby Bullhead. Neo's apparent ability to teleport (as seen in "No Brakes", after Raven Branwen appears) may also be linked to her Semblance. Her disguise and radical change in appearance seen in "Round One" may also be due to her Semblance. This is shown to be true in "Heroes and Monsters" as she changes from her Atlas disguise to her default outfit while confronting Ruby. Winter Schnee As seen in "It's Brawl in the Family", Winter has the Schnee family Semblance of "Glyphs". Her glyphs have many of the same effects that her sister's do, most notably including the ability to exert forces on herself and objects, which Winter uses to move around agilely in combat. Like Weiss and other members of the Schnee family, she can also summon versions of her past enemies to fight for her. Unlike Weiss, she displays great mastery of this aspect of her Semblance. Her Summons are known to include dozens of miniature Nevermores, as well as a full-size Beowolf. Her Summons take on a white-blue coloration and emit a soft glow, similar to that of sparkling snow. V3 03 00053.png|Winter's Summoning Glyph, with summoned Nevermores V3 0400053.png|Winter's Summoning Glyph in her hand V3 0400054.png|Winter's Beowolf Summon Flynt Coal Flynt Coal's Semblance is named "Killer Quartet". It allows him to create three duplicates of himself (thus, a "quartet", including himself). Each of his duplicates appears with its own weapon, allowing him to attack with up to four times the strength simultaneously. His copies follow every action he makes a moment after he makes them. They do not appear to move on their own. Each of his copies has their own color, himself with his "regular" appearance of cyan, plus duplicates in yellow, green and magenta. Their attacks from their trumpets also follow this color scheme. In the episode "Never Miss a Beat", Flynt uses his Semblance to overpower Weiss during the Vytal Festival tournament doubles match. Emerald Sustrai Emerald's Semblance appears to be perception manipulation - the ability to modify the sensory information in a person's head while their brain is processing it. She can make one (or more) see and hear things that aren't necessarily there. In other words, rather than generating an illusion that everyone nearby can see, she causes her target to hallucinate. Her Semblance is shown to have its limits. Whilst she seems capable of easily controlling a single mind, controlling any more than that seems to tax her own head severely. After making two paramedics mildly hallucinate, she complains that this has given her a headache. It is unknown what the consequences of manipulating any more would do to her mind. She has been shown to use her Semblance to distract her opponent, such as when she causes Coco Adel to see and hear a fake Yatsuhashi Daichi during her and Mercury Black's doubles round in the tournament. This distraction allows her to leave her hiding spot and find a much better position to sneak attack Coco. She can also use her Semblance to lure someone into a trap, which she does to Amber in "Beginning of the End". In the episode "Fall", Emerald uses her Semblance to trick Yang into believing that Mercury is attacking her after their tournament match has concluded. Yang reacts by reflexively punching and firing her weapon to stop Mercury from kicking her. In reality, Mercury stands up, calmly walks toward her and stands in the perfect spot for the bullet she fires to strike his leg. Similarly, in "PvP" Emerald uses her semblance to make Pyrrha see thousands of swords instead of the correct number of swords. Adam Taurus His Semblance is called Moonslicehttps://twitter.com/montyoum/status/317198713158262784/photo/1. It is something similar to Yang's semblance.RWBY 3 Marathon Hype Stream Moonslice involves blocking an attack with his sword and then cutting his opponent. It is shown in "Heroes and Monsters" that there can be a period of time between blocking attacks and cutting an opponent. In the "Black" Trailer, Adam uses Moonslice on a giant robot after blocking a large energy beam, causing the entire robot to disintegrate. References Category:Terminology Category:Power